


Giving In

by wood_originals



Series: Coping [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wood_originals/pseuds/wood_originals
Summary: Tara leaves town and breaks Jax's heart. Jax goes to Tig to feel something other than lost.
Relationships: Jax Teller/Tig Trager
Series: Coping [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882963
Kudos: 17





	Giving In

Jax could feel Tig hovering nearby. Keeping his distance from him, the other side of the room, at least a couple people acting as buffers between them, ever since last week. But watching. Those pale blue eyes were locked on him, and he was unable to shake that feeling, no matter how much he drank.

If anything, the drinking replayed those memories in his head. The rough touch of his hands, all dirt and stale sweat and callouses. Nothing about Tig reminded Jax of Tara. Every moment he had been with him, he knew it was Tig, from his smell to his touch, his voice in his ear, the way he taunted him.

It was the only time since Tara left that Jax hadn’t thought about her. And it was the only time he’d been able to come without seeing her face.

Jax craved that feeling again, no matter how sick it made him feel, how much it made his skin crawl. The want, want, want built up inside him until he found himself stumbling across the emptying room of the bar, music long gone and sunrise teasing at the horizon, standing in front of Tig on the old leather couch.

“Want my help with something?” Tig said easily. He was nursing a beer but his eyes were sharp, peering up at him. Jax felt his face twitch and he frowned, scrubbing at his face with one hand before nodding.

He turned around and started making his way back to the bedroom, dragging his feet. He heard Tig sigh behind him, following him with heavy footsteps. Jax turned around in the middle of the room, watching as Tig came in, closed the door behind them. He leaned up against it and Jax waited.

“Yes?” Tig said finally, raising an eyebrow at him.

Jax huffed and glared at him. He was playing stupid, playing with Jax, and Jax hated it. “I… _you_ said—!”

“Fuck, I know what I said,” Tig said, sounding tired. He walked up to Jax and grabbed the front of his shirt, turning him around and pushing him up against the door. His hand reached down between their bodies and stroked Jax through his jeans.

Pressed up against the door, the heat of Tig’s body closing in around him, Jax felt less like himself and more like an arrangement of sensations. Hard wood behind him. Large hand against him, rubbing at his cock through his jeans. Tig’s smell, leather and musk and cheap beer. His cheek brushing up against Jax’s, scratching him with stubble. He lost himself for a moment, existed outside of his body.

For one blissful moment, he existed outside of the constant, thrumming pain of loss.

Then Tig laughed. “What, kid, you don’t like it?”

Jax was pulled back to his body suddenly, found himself making desperate, mewling noises. He quickly bit down at his bottom lip, silencing himself, face burning. Tig pulled back, and Jax realized that despite his noises, the terrible pleasure of it all, he wasn’t even half hard from his touch.

“It sounded like you liked it,” Tig said, grabbing a handful of his hair and tugging. “That’s what you get for drinking so much, pretty boy.”

Jax tried to pull away, but Tig had a firm grip on his hair. He closed his eyes. He felt Tig’s thumb brush against his bottom lip, and he let his mouth fall open for him. Tig laughed again.

“Ask for it,” Tig said. His voice was heated, raw. He wanted something now, too. Jax blinked up at him, his vision blurring slightly. “Ask for my cock.”

Jax squeezed his eyes shut again, and he felt the tears burning at the corners of his eyes. Shame burnt a hole in his stomach like acid, but it didn’t stop the heat from flooding through him at Tig’s words, at the thought of him in his mouth. Not Tara, not Tara.

“If you can’t use your words, you can just get on your knees for me.” Tig’s voice burned against his ear, and he could feel his lips brushing against the sensitive shell of his ear. Jax whimpered helplessly.

He grabbed onto the front of Tig’s shirt to steady himself as he lowered himself down to his knees in front of him. Tig hummed, sounding pleased, and he used his grip in Jax’s hair to tilt his head back, get a better look at him. Jax blinked up at him, felt the tears catching on his eyelashes. Tig swore under his breath and let him go.

Jax watched up close as Tig undid his belt, tugged open his jeans. He pushed them just far enough down his hips that he could pull his cock out. Jax’s hands reached out, resting on his thighs. He smelled like Tig, like the club, like cock. Not Tara, not Tara.

Tig wrapped a hand around himself, stroking a couple of times. Jax watched the familiar way he touched himself, his body reacting just the way it should, the way Jax’s refused to. He leaned in closer, his warm breath touching Tig’s cock, and he heard him swear again.

Jax liked the way he reacted, liked focusing on him, on the burning in the back of his throat and the way he felt the pressure of the floor pressing against his knees.

“Baby,” Tig said, almost pleading. Kid. Pretty boy. Baby. Tig’s words rattled around inside his head, echoed in his ears. He felt Tig press the tip of his cock up against his lips, precum burning the chapped breaks in his skin. He spread his lips for him, let Tig push in further, heard him groan as he filled Jax’s mouth with his heat.

His cock was heavy on his tongue, felt thicker in his mouth than it looked, and Tig had barely pushed in half way before Jax was whimpering, fingers digging into his thighs. He felt it brush up against the back of his throat and his whole back reacted, tightened.

“Shh,” Tig soothed, brushing his hair back roughly. He grabbed onto the back of Jax’s head with one hand, the other he used to stroke himself, bumping up against Jax’s lips as he tried to move in tandem with him.

It took every bit of his attention to keep his teeth from scraping along Tig’s sensitive skin, hollowing his cheeks for him. He felt spit wetting down his chin, his throat. He did his best to remember to breath in and out through his nose, his hands gripping onto Tig’s legs, his jeans. He let him guide his head, using his mouth as a hole to fuck, trying so hard not to choke when he brushed close to the back of his throat.

A dark voice inside him told him this was good, this was right. That maybe Tara was gone, maybe Jax would never get to be happy in that way, but he could still be useful to the club.

He felt Tig’s grip tighten at the back of his head, felt him pushing in deeper, his thrusts sharper, more violent now. Jax keened and tried to pull back as he felt him brush up against the back of his throat, but that only seemed to make Tig hold him tighter, go faster.

Tig moaned, loud and low, as he came in spurts in his mouth, filling him up with a sour taste that made Jax want to choke as he felt it coat his tongue. He pushed clumsily at Tig’s legs and tried to pull his head out of his grasp, but Tig still had a hold on him, fucked his mouth through his orgasm.

Jax pulled in panicked breaths through his nose when he could, when Tig’s cock wasn’t filling him up so wholly that he could still get air in. The panic mingled with the burning in his stomach and the sick taste in his mouth as he felt his come start to go down his throat, his Adam’s apple working as he tried to find air, unwillingly swallowing the mess that filled his mouth, drowned his senses.

Fighting wasn’t working, so Jax did the only other thing he knew how to do. He submitted to Tig, to his hold. He let his body go limp, though his gag reflex still fought him, his throat desperately trying to close against the onslaught of Tig’s cock as he fucked his come down Jax’s throat. Tears stung his eyes and streamed silently down his cheeks, lining his aching jaw and meeting at his chin where they joined the mess of drool and come, wetting the collar of his shirt.

Nausea came over him in a wave as he felt his cock twitch helplessly between his legs, his body enjoying some sick part of this act.

When Tig was finally satisfied, he let up, cradling Jax’s head as he pulled out of his mouth. He lowered himself to the floor in front of Jax, panting slightly. Jax let him pull his body close and he rested his head against Tig’s chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

For a moment, there was silence, in the room and in Jax’s mind. They were just two warm bodies, all messy wants and needs and baggage, pressed close, alone together.

The only thing Jax could think to say as he pulled away from the older man, looking up into his eyes and seeing the face of someone he loved, was a simple plea.

“Please don’t tell my mom.”


End file.
